Mobius United Continuity
Mobius United Continuity INTRODUCTION This includes the rules, energies, and histories of the Mobius United Fan Continuity. All roleplays, stories, characters, etc. that exist in this continuity must match up with the product below. This is only contained within the Mobius United continuity, and thus does not apply to any other continuities used in this, or any other community. ORIGIN EARTH FOUR Mobius United follows the Christian origin of the universe in terms of the planet Earth having been created 6000 or so years from the current day. The year is in the modern time. The planet is called “Earth Four” as it is an alternate universe from our own. In this universe, space travel has become advanced by our time, enough to where humans have travelled far beyond our Solar System and retrieved foreign elements from other non-sentient planets. These elements are seen to have biological potential for body enhancement and medical research. However, terrorist groups and various black market organizations eventually get their hands on the materials found. Years pass and the stolen materials are fashioned into a chemical bomb with the intent to destroy all life on the planet. The chemical is dispersed throughout the planet, but a counter-toxin is developed—an antidote of sorts—which changes the affects. A fraction of the population is killed but new types of humans emerge. By the year 2050, the Dareses and Musases have become the dominant human types. Regular unchanged humans remain within the population, but at a far lesser amount. Hybrids of the two types soon become outlawed as the new human types have drawn lines against each other. The planet is split into the two warring sides, both ruling various countries with the desire to destroy the other. This goes on for many years. At some point, an alien arrives on the planet, making contact with Musas governments. Unfortunately the alien is taken and dissected for research, as are others that soon follow. By the year 2100, new terrorist threats, mostly of Hybrid groups, are slowly leading to the destruction of both the Dareses and Musases. Pure unchanged humans are a rarity, and often kept in sanctuary cities. A group of young adult pure humans have escaped the sanctuary city they resided in and began locating others like them. The continued mutation of the Dareses and Musases begin to develop a different type of species. By the year 2120, other aliens similar to that of those experimented on before return. Angry at what was done to the others, the aliens—Xorda—launch an attack on the planet. The escaped unchanged human group now simply called “The Pact” have constructed their own space ship and station which they travel to, leaving the planet to be bombarded by chemical warfare at the hands of the Xorda. THE COUNCIL The Pact eventually names themselves “The Zonac Council”. After the Xorda leave the planet feeling as though they have successfully eradicated all life, the Council has by that point developed various technology in order to slow their aging to a slim crawl. Once constructing sufficient technology, they coat the entire planet in a frozen state matter of sorts until they are ready to put their plans into action. Over many more years, the Council has developed their own control over all elements in the universe, as well as manipulation of space and time. They unfreeze the planet, modifying the mutation and reemergence of life as survivors repopulate. Unfortunately problems begin to arise with the reemergence process. The Council develops a separate Universe structure at which to store one of the tested realities they have prepared through matter repurposing throughout all of the universe. They arrive at two successful Test Universes eventually, and set them free as their own before finishing with their preferred perfected Universe. The planet Earth becomes known as “Mobius” by its residents, as Mobians and Humans live among each other. The Council has prepared Avatars of each element and power they have created, and set them out into the planet to act out history as they design it. As they watch this play out, they become dissatisfied with the results eventually, and go through various new versions. Eventually this leads them to the conclusion that they should create a new series of Universes within this one, leading to the Mobian Multiverse. The Council establishes structures to give hints and lore to their creations for those in the Multiverse to discover. Before they can activate the Avatars of their universes—the Zonac Servers—however, a reoccurring threat to their work simply known as the “Never-Dead” has located their base, and attacks the Council. All but one member of the council die, and the Never-Dead is assumed to have died as well. The counter-energy he assembled to go against the Council’s own “Phantis” Administrator power for the universe, is lost to the multiverse, starting with the world the others branch from, Mobius Prime. THE BLUE HEDGHEOG In the year 3220, Sonic the Hedgehog is born. In the year 3237, his arch nemesis, Doctor Eggman Ivo Robotnik, misuses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to change the history of Mobius Prime. This activates a safeguard in the system set up by the Zonac Council, which keeps the change from spreading throughout the Multiverse, and also keeps a saved version of the original Prime universe, but cannot keep all the cores of those from it unless the universe is projected once again. The Echidna Scientist, Dr. Finitevus, managed to survive the change as he saw it coming, and discovers the remains of the Zonac Council base. He reactivates Mobius Prime, causing the zone to reappear, but the new Mobius Prime also remains, and the people of that zone remain in the new Mobius Prime changed to that version’s history. The Server of Time, Trisell Chronos, is replicated by Finitevus, and his replicate, Takris Chronos, is used to keep the original Mobius Prime—Mobius Prime Alpha—from vanishing, as well as the people who were still connected to it. Mobius Prime Alpha remains now but is not connected to the rest of the Multiverse as the main zone-creator anymore. New Mobius Prime now holds that title. VARIOUS LORES The Zonac Council realized that in the few thousand years of development, they chose to use artificial aging on various creations, placing them in various zones and locations to plant the seeds for different religions and legends. What this means is that various phenomena—even those not associated with the lore created specifically for the Council’s purpose—such as fairies, genies, and so on, were designed in originated forms to be used by those who discovered them. ENERGIES The following types of matter and energies are subject to the creation by and/or manipulation by the Zonac Council, and are described under the following. MAGIC The “Phantis Energy” is an Administrative power that is used to control and manipulate everything in existence. It allows the individual controlling it to channel its stored power to manipulate matter or create matter. The matter type for Phantis Energy is known as “All”. There are two main versions of the All Phantis matter. SOURCE ALL is processed and programmed Phantis matter—also known as the Source of All—which is stable and able to properly manipulate whatever it is used upon. REALITY ALL is unprocessed Phantis matter which has no programmed limitations in how it can be used. The Zonac Council created this. The Council Member “Jartints” secretly stored amounts of the Reality All into programmed seeds which would be used for the making of genies, as to make the creatures more true-to-form. This led to the unregistered spread of Reality All through the genies. Magic in general can be used in virtually any format, and many have made their own sub-forms of it, which have spread throughout the multiverse: programming the energy into artifacts such as wands and staffs, with dark and light magic, etc. The Phantis uses the Phantis Energy to influence the power of the Servers who act as the incarnations of each respective element and energy. However, only a Council member or the Phantis Avatar itself has the authority to actually control the Servers themselves. Channeling the power as a non-Phantis or Council member will only allow the wielder to manipulate the elements associated with the Servers. There is a definite pool of energy called the “Phantis Force” which people can pull power from, but to attempt to travel to it is suicide. CHAOS ENERGY Chaos Energy is the Anti-Phantis Energy, designed by the Never-Dead. It was designed specifically to counter-act and assimilate the control of the Phantis’s power over the Servers, and thus is destructive to the energy. The two cancel each other’s power out, but the Chaos Energy is somewhat more durable. The Energy has seven separate avatars for each sub-power and a single main avatar known as the “Enerjak”. The Seven colors of Chaos Energy represent a differing ability used by the energy to manipulate or create. Green Pure Chaos Energy. A radioactive unaltered form which simply acts as an intensifier of the energy itself. It only acts as pure energy affecting what it touches based on the reaction of what it touches. Yellow The Construct Energy. This forms a solid shape of the energy as a more dense and concentrated form of the Green, without outward affects. It cannot affect any other matter, but is highly durable and designed for building. Pink Conversion Energy. This requires matter or energy to manipulate, but allows the user to completely transform whatever they use it on into whatever they require based on their skill. Red Repeating Energy. This allows the user to assimilate and copy what it is used against. It cannot absorb in the traditional sense, but simply replicates. Purple Void Energy. This destroys all matter it touches. Silver Restoration Energy. With this, any programmed matter or energy can be reformed to its prior state of health, acting as a healing energy. Blue Devouring Energy. This allows the user to absorb and convert all that it takes into power for the user. It cannot replicate the power, but simply turns it into the user’s own strength. Each energy is often combined with others for more regular use, such as Red and Blue together for a user to absorb and replicate a power. Throughout the multiverse, Chaos Energy has been programmed into various artifacts with different affects, but the energy itself does not change based on the zone. There is a definite pool of energy known as the “Chaos Force” where all Chaos Energy comes from. CHRONOLOGICAL EVENTS Category:Continuities